


That green gentleman

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [5]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Vampire nhìn khi Sparkling bước vào quán. Hôm đó, trời mưa.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	That green gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Trong câu chuyện (hoặc cả chuỗi câu chuyện Shot này nói chung), Herb là một cậu sinh viên làm thêm ở quán của Sparkling.

**That green gentleman**

_Nếu tình yêu là mật ngọt, vậy những nỗi ghen tuông sẽ có vị gì?_

_Vị đắng ư? Đắng như một thỏi chocolate đen, hay như một ly cafe không pha? Đắng đến mức đâm thủng được trái tim con người ta, hay chỉ làm trái tim ấy chùng xuống, đau đớn, buồn bã, như chết đi một ít mà chẳng biết?_

_Vị cay ư? Cay nơi đôi khóe mắt này, cay nơi sống mũi. Nhưng đã là người lớn rồi, hắn chẳng muốn khóc nữa. Nhưng trời ơi, nếu không khóc, thì cay, cay xé lòng mất._

_Mà đâu, đâu phải. Nếu so thứ cảm xúc này với những vị đắng và cay thì chẳng chính xác chút nào. Vì vị của nỗi ghen trong con tim này còn nồng hơn cả thế. Thiếu điều như rượu. Thiếu điều làm người ta say. Mà ai lại muốn say trong thứ men khó chịu ấy chứ?_

_Thứ xúc cảm này, nói cho cùng, cứ luôn gợi hắn nhớ về một cơn mưa._

***

Chẳng ai đoán được khi nào trái tim lại rộn ràng đập mạnh vì tình. Với kẻ như Vampire lại càng không, mà hắn cũng chẳng tưởng tượng được đấy lại là do có người nào vừa bước qua cánh cửa kia với mái tóc vàng ướt sũng.

“Anh đến trễ đấy, Sparkling.” Cậu bartender tóc xanh ngước nhìn, nhưng chẳng hiểu người kia đã làm gì khiến cậu ta dừng ngay mọi chuyện đang làm lại mà đến bên cạnh. Ngồi cách đó không xa lắm, hắn có thể nghe được tiếng em đáp lại cậu Herb ấy:

"Ừ. Tắc đường. Trời mưa nữa."

Trong trí nhớ của hắn, em khi ấy rất đẹp. Mái tóc vàng hơi rối, đôi mắt màu lục buồn bã thoáng nhìn về phía hắn, dường như định nói, song lại thôi. Nói _buồn bã_ cũng chẳng đúng. Sắc xanh trong mắt em rất _sâu_ , sâu thăm thẳm, sâu hun hút, cứ như em đang nhìn về một nơi xa lắm, mà lại cứ như em đang nhìn sang nơi này. Và, như mọi khi, sắc xanh ấy tối sầm. Như thể trước mặt em luôn là ngõ cụt. Như thể em chẳng biết phải đi đâu nữa trong cái cuộc đời rộng lớn bao la, cho nên em vẫn cứ ở đây, không chờ cũng chẳng đợi, vì biết rằng làm thế cũng đâu thay đổi được gì.

Em cởi chiếc áo mưa đen rộng thùng thình và gấp nó lại. Herb nỗ lực tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện, nhưng em chỉ gật đầu rồi đi vào trong.

"Anh thật là..." Cậu ta nhìn theo, làu bàu. Không cần nghe hết câu, hắn cũng đã đoán được cậu chàng này muốn nói gì rồi. _Thật là chẳng biết quan tâm gì đến bản thân_ , đúng không? Hiểu tính em, hắn biết em không muốn làm thế tí nào, lại càng chẳng muốn ai khác chăm sóc cho mình. Nhưng nhỡ đâu nước mưa thấm vào người, rồi em bị cảm lạnh thì làm sao? Hắn không thể yên lòng khi nghĩ đến cảnh em hắt xì liên tục, mà này, nhỡ đâu em phát sốt thì người thiệt sẽ là em, chứ chẳng phải ai khác. Thế mà em vẫn coi sức khoẻ của mình như một trò đùa. Nếu xảy ra chuyện gì, em không lo, cũng còn có người khác lo kia mà.

_Điển hình như là hắn đây..._

Vampire thấy lòng mình tự nhiên chộn rộn, không hiểu sao. Hắn uống vội một ly rượu, sau đó tự rót cho mình một ly khác.

Nếu hiện tại hắn đang ngồi ở quầy pha chế, và người làm việc ca này là em, chắc mọi chuyện sẽ không diễn ra thế này. Nhưng hắn đoán rằng đây là _định mệnh_. Cơn mưa, chỗ hắn ngồi, vị rượu chợt trở nên cay nồng khi em bước trở ra, ruột hắn tự nhiên cồn cào vì người ta nhìn sang hắn lần nữa, để làm gì khi lại quay phắt ngay đi? Em đang nói gì đấy với cậu đồng nghiệp, có lẽ lại là chuyện công việc, toàn mấy thứ hắn chẳng hiểu nổi.

"Trời mát thế này thích thật. Nhưng nếu vì nó mà anh phải dầm mưa thì ước gì hôm nay nắng to nhỉ." Cậu tóc xanh gãi đầu, cố chuyển chủ đề. Không biết là vì cách nói chuyện của cậu ta, hay là vì cách ánh mắt kia nhìn em khiến hắn có cảm tưởng Herb đối xử với em khác hẳn với cách người ta đối xử với bè bạn thông thường. Hắn không thích như thế. Ừ thì lúc đấy hắn chẳng có quyền gì mà phán xét, nhưng tên tóc đỏ không chịu được khi có người khác ngoài hắn lại nói chuyện kiểu ấy với Sparkling.

Dẫu cho ngay sau đó, hắn cứ liên tục tự bảo bản thân rằng giữa hắn và em chỉ tồn tại tình bạn, cảm giác khó chịu vẫn chẳng nguôi tí nào.

"Herb, cậu không điều khiển được thời tiết đâu." Em đáp lời cậu ta. “Tập trung đi. Anh bảo cậu bao nhiêu lần là không được bán trà ở đây rồi?”

“Em biết sao được. Vả lại em cũng chỉ bán kèm, nếu người ta muốn uống thức uống có cồn thì vẫn có đầy đấy thôi. Anh biết không, trà rất tốt cho sức khỏe, lại còn có thể giúp tỉnh táo.”

“Nếu cần tỉnh táo, anh sẽ uống cà phê.”

Hắn thấy loáng thoáng trên môi em một nụ cười nhẫn nại.

“Nghe đây, Herb. Vấn đề với việc bán trà là người ta sẽ muốn mua nó, và những lúc đến giờ làm của anh, anh sẽ chẳng biết phải đưa họ cái gì. Anh không biết pha trà.”

“Em có thể chỉ anh. Cũng không khó lắm đâu, đầu tiên thì…”

“Không cần. Nơi này chỉ bán rượu thôi.” Em cắt ngang lời cậu ta, rồi quay ra sau. Có một người con gái tóc buộc hai chùm trông hấp tấp lắm đang đứng ở quầy pha chế, nên em chỉ đưa mắt nhìn sang cô ta rồi đi qua chỗ khác, không quên nói thêm. "Cocktail của cô sẽ có trong 5 phút, tiểu thư Cheesecake."

Cô gái bực dọc trở về chỗ ngồi của mình. Hắn muốn chạy ngay đến đấy để nói với cô tóc vàng này rằng không phải lúc nào người ta cũng có thể hoàn thành đơn hàng của cô ta ngay được, nhất là khi đang phải bận lo rất nhiều chuyện lặt vặt. Nhưng suy cho cùng, hắn có là gì của quán này đâu. Nếu hắn làm thế, người kia sẽ quắc mắt nhìn, bằng cung cách chẳng coi ai ra gì, cô tiểu thư ấy sẽ hỏi:

“Anh là bạn trai của anh bartender kia à?”

Mà trời ơi, đấy nào có phải sự thật. Vậy đấy, nhưng nhìn người ta nổi cáu vô cớ với em, hắn chịu chẳng nổi. Thế mà hắn lại không đến giúp em, chỉ vì sợ một sự hiểu nhầm.

“Cậu về đi.” Giọng của em vang lên làm hắn giật mình. Vampire lại nhìn về phía em, như thể nãy giờ hắn chưa hề liếc mắt sang đấy lần nào. Cậu trai tóc xanh lá trông lúng túng lắm, có lẽ vì tưởng câu khi nãy chẳng phải nói cho cậu ta nghe ư?

“Em có thể ở lại giúp anh. Tối nay em cũng không bận gì.” Herb đan hai tay lại vào nhau, bối rối đáp. Bối rối đến mức nếu hắn không theo dõi câu chuyện từ đầu, hắn vẫn sẽ đoán rằng cậu ta có tình cảm với Sparkling _của hắn_.

Đấy, lại nữa rồi. Thứ cảm giác bồn chồn khó chịu ấy. Nó là cái gì nhỉ, sao tự nhiên lại làm hắn muốn đến gần bên em, ôm chặt lấy em, bảo với mọi người rằng người trong vòng tay này là của hắn, mãi chỉ là _của hắn_ mà thôi. Buồn cười làm sao, đấy có phải sự thật đâu? Mà nếu em có là gì của hắn, thì chắc cũng chỉ đến mức bạn thôi.

_Bạn bè thì chẳng phải ai cũng được phép có nhiều hơn một sao?_

Để tĩnh tâm lại, hắn nhìn cậu tóc xanh kia một lượt từ đầu đến chân. Cậu ta cũng được phết ấy nhỉ, trông có vẻ đàng hoàng. Còn hơn người như hắn, tối ngày chỉ biết vùi đầu vào bia rượu. Cậu ta sẽ lo cho em tốt hơn hắn. Thế là được rồi. Chỉ cần em hạnh phúc thôi.

“Chẳng phải cậu có bài kiểm tra vào ngày mai sao? Cứ về đi.” Em hỏi mà chẳng thèm nhìn sang. Tuy nhiên, Herb thì xem hai câu nói ấy như vàng như ngọc, cậu ta đáp lại, cách trả lời làm hắn tưởng suýt tí nữa cậu tóc xanh ấy đã nhảy cẫng lên rồi.

“Cảm ơn anh đã quan tâm đến em.”

“Không có gì đâu, sinh viên thì quan trọng nhất chỉ có mấy con điểm thôi. Lấy cái ô ở góc nhà mà che.” Vẫn đang pha cocktail, em không liếc mắt về phía cậu ta lấy một lần. Điều này làm hắn thấy yên tâm một chút, mặc dù nói vậy nghe có vẻ ngu ngốc. Thế rồi đôi môi em chợt nở một nụ cười, tuy chỉ thoáng qua, nhưng vẫn là một nụ cười. Bụng hắn quặn thắt, không hiểu vì sao, và hắn chỉ muốn đi khỏi nơi này. Nhưng nếu hắn đứng lên, hai người kia sẽ nhìn sang đây mất.

“Cảm ơn anh.” Herb nói thế lần nữa khi mở chiếc ô ra, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài. “Anh ở lại vui vẻ.”

“Ừ.” Em đáp gọn lỏn, rồi khi nghe thấy tiếng cánh cửa kia đóng lại thì buông một tiếng thở dài.

Hắn không hiểu sao em lại thở dài như thế, cũng không dám đoán. Hắn chỉ đơn thuần nghĩ rằng bây giờ là lúc tốt nhất để rời khỏi đây. Không một chiếc ô, không một cái áo mưa. Cứ như thế này mà trở về nhà là ổn nhất.

Vampire đứng dậy, bước nhanh đến cánh cửa. Thế rồi hắn đứng lại, một bước cũng chẳng dám đi. Ấy là vì hắn cảm nhận được rằng từ sau lưng, có ai nhìn hắn chòng chọc. Tên tóc đỏ chờ đợi, nhưng một từ, người ta cũng cố tình chẳng nói.

“Hôm nay tôi không ở lại đâu.” Hắn chỉ buông một lời như vậy, để sau đó liền hòa mình với cơn mưa lạnh ngắt, ướt đầm ướt đìa trong những giọt nước mưa và trong nỗi hờn ghen chẳng biết tại sao lại xâm chiếm toàn bộ trí óc này.

***

“Anh đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

Em tắt bếp, đoạn quay sang hắn. Phải rồi, tự dưng hắn nhớ lại chuyện cũ làm gì khi giờ đây đã có người thương bên cạnh? Có lẽ vì hôm nay mưa rất to chăng? Giống hệt cái ngày hắn đã rời khỏi quán thật sớm.

"Nào, sao lại im lặng thế? Anh có gì giấu em đúng không?"

Sparkling dựa người vào tường, lau vội mồ hôi vương trên trán. Em mỉm cười nhìn hắn, nụ cười khác hẳn với nụ cười _ngày hôm ấy_. Chỉ có khi bên hắn, em mới cười như thế này, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên niềm vui mà chưa chắc ai cũng có diễm phúc được ngắm nhìn.

"Không có. Tôi nhớ lại một vài chuyện cũ thôi."

"Chuyện vui hay buồn?"

"Tôi không biết nữa. Nhận ra được tình cảm với em là vui hay buồn đây?"

Em lấy trứng ra đĩa, đặt lên bàn và ngồi ở ghế cạnh bên hắn.

"Thế mình yêu nhau là chuyện vui hay buồn?"

Hắn im lặng, nắm chặt lấy tay em thay câu trả lời. Em hiểu, hai má chợt đỏ ửng.

"Em đáng yêu lắm." Hắn thì thào, cúi mặt xuống gần em, để mũi của cả hai chạm vào nhau. Bỗng hơi thở của em trở nên gấp gáp, em ôm lấy hắn thật chặt và ngước mặt lên, để đôi môi mềm ấy chạm vào môi hắn. Vampire cũng ôm chặt lấy em, được cảm thấy hơi ấm của em thật toàn vẹn trong vòng tay này làm hắn hạnh phúc đến phát khóc lên mất.

“Hai anh làm cái gì đấy?” Một giọng lanh lảnh vang lên từ phía sau lưng hắn. Người con trai tóc vàng phải vội buông hắn ra, còn hắn thì phải quay lại mà nhìn.

“Mist, em dậy rồi à? Lại đây ăn sáng đi, rồi còn đi học.”

“Hôm nay Chủ nhật mà, anh Spark.” Con bé vuốt lại mái tóc tím, nó cởi cặp kính to tròn ra để dụi mắt, sau đó đeo lại vào. “Thôi, hai người đang làm gì thì làm tiếp đi, em sẽ ăn sau.”

Nói rồi con bé đi ra ngoài phòng khách.

“Cái con bé này…” Hắn lẩm bẩm, nhưng em đã đưa tay lên vuốt ve má hắn. Tên tóc đỏ bật cười, nắm lấy tay em, nhìn vào đôi mắt màu lục kia. Sắc xanh vẫn còn sâu lắm, nhưng mắt em không buồn nữa. Trong đôi mắt ấy, giờ đây chỉ còn hình bóng hắn. Không phải là ai khác với mái tóc màu xanh, mà là hắn, chỉ có hắn mà thôi. Kẻ như Vampire mới hạnh phúc làm sao, vì người trước mặt là _của hắn_ , em yêu hắn, và hắn cũng yêu em.

Hắn vui lắm khi được ôm em vào lòng như thế này, khi được hôn em như thế này, như đã ước nguyện vào một ngày mưa.


End file.
